Silent Hill  Children of Samael
by LiaWolf
Summary: "Era el infierno en la tierra...seguramente nos habíamos condenado, la pregunta era ¿por qué?" Un extraño ritual, un dios dividido, la esperanza pone en juego la vida...y la muerte...
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Hill - Children of Samael**_

**Game: **Silent Hill

**Pairing: **Muy complicado para explicarlas

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **AU, Angst, Confusiones, Romance, Survival…ya veremos después.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **Fic basado en un Rol, no se que tanto espere, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Cuando tu cuerpo es nieve  
perdida en un olvido deshelado,  
y el aire no se atreve  
a moverse por miedo a lo olvidado;  
es sólo por sentirse de este lado  
más ágil de recuerdos y amargura.**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Saga 1. The beginning / Parte 1 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Despertó, sentía los ojos amodorrados todavía cuando el incesante sonido del teléfono insistía que debía contestar.

"Esos malditos teléfonos celulares…" refunfuño asomándose a la ventanilla de los números y respondiendo la llamada.

- Si? – sentía el peso de la mañana caer sobre sus ojos, pero siempre había sido así, el despertar abrupto era parte de su vida – Quién llama? – insistió al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

Podía escuchar un escaso jadeo, frunció el seño intentando deducir de qué se trataba.

- Hermana?... Hermana, eres tú?... – esa voz fue rápidamente reconocida, extrañada y algo desorientada.

- Tatiana? Tatiana dónde estás, que pasa? – el miedo no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada a sentir tanto más, pero tenía esa rara sensación en el pecho que le indicaba que algo iba realmente mal.

- Hermana…hermana ayúdame, ayúdame por favor… - la voz del teléfono se quebró, un pequeño lloriqueo resonaba cada vez que intentaba pronunciar cualquier palabra – No se qué le pasa, estoy asustada…hay mucha neblina aquí…no se puede ver nada, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo

- Tatiana? En dónde estás, dime en dónde estás – insistió, su hermana parecía simplemente no escucharla, o si lo hacía tenía demasiado miedo para responderle – Tati, escúchame, a dónde voy por ti?

- Estoy…estoy en la ciudad de Silent Hill, hay mucha neblina…hermana por fav… - la voz comenzó a cortarse, la línea que parecía conectar tenía alguna falla, o eso pensaba – es….faro….de Sil…Hill…. – después, solo estática.

- Tatiana? Taiana? – nada, ninguna respuesta, la llamada de su hermana había finalizado y ahora solo había un sonido llano y molesto.

"Qué está pasando?" reflexionó por un momento, no había demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, si su hermana estaba en problemas, debía ir a esa ciudad rápidamente, "Silent Hill" para su fortuna se encontraba en la ciudad contigua.

No le tomaría demasiado tiempo llegar, pero antes necesitaba concentrarse en obtener información al respecto, llamar a alguien que pudiera apoyarla, solamente pensó en la policía, si esa persona estaba acosando a su hermana y ella estaba en el faro, bien podrían llegar a su hermana antes que ella y protegerla hasta que estuviera ahí.

Buscó rápidamente el directorio de teléfono mientras buscaba en su maleta la ropa para cambiarse, con un hombro sostuvo la bocina hasta escuchar que alguien respondía.

- Recepción del hotel, en qué podemos servirle?

- Necesito información, algún triptico y el teléfono de la policía de Silent Hill – pidió rápidamente, sacando una blusa sencilla, un chaleco que se cerraba en la cintura y un pantalón de mezclilla.

- Por supuesto señorita, en un momento se lo haremos llegar a su habitación, algo más en lo que pueda servirle?

- No, es todo gracias – colgó, dejó el teléfono mal colocado en el buró al lado de la cama, se sacó rápidamente la pijama y sin pensarlo demasiado ya estaba vestida para salir.

Se terminaba de colocar la última bota cuando tocaron su puerta, levantándose casi de un salto corrió a abrirla, la premura de la voz de su hermana todavía no abandonaba su cabeza.

- Señorita, aquí tiene lo que pidió – el botones entregó el tríptico y en una pequeña tarjeta de papel el teléfono de la policía de Silent Hill que contenía además, algunos otros teléfonos de emergencia.

- Muchas gracias – tomó las cosas y casi aventó la propina al aire para que el chico la tomara, poco le importó haber cerrado la puerta tan rápidamente, en un siguiente segundo ya estaba frente al espejo volviendo a levantar el teléfono.

….

….

….

Varios tonos pasaron sin que nadie respondiera "Cuánto tardan…" apenas pensaba al respecto y alguien descolgó la bocina desde el otro lado.

- Policía de Silent Hill? – preguntó una voz varonil desde el otro lado – en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Buenos días, necesito con urgencia que localicen a una chica que se encuentra cerca del faro, al parecer la están persiguiendo – intentó sonar lo más tranquila que pudo, pero la urgencia no le ayudaba, ¿y si su hermana se hubiera movido de lugar?

- Una chica…cerca del faro, claro señorita, ¿me pude dar las características? Debe haber muchas personas ahí

Obviamente ella no estaba pensando en eso, se golpeó mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle.

- 12 años, cabello negro, ojos marrón, piel blanca, complexión delgada, nariz mediana, como particularidad tiene un lunar más oscuro que toda su piel en el brazo izquierdo – no podía ayudar demasiado, en verdad no tenía idea de cómo iría su hermana vestida, ni si tendría el pelo corto o largo últimamente.

- Bien…muy bien, hay una patrulla cerca del lugar, ¿puede esperar en la línea? – al fondo podía escuchar una radio que al parecer, sería lo que comunicaría al oficial con la patrulla.

- Claro – aprovechó la breve interrupción para terminarse de arreglar el cabello, guardó malamente la pijama dentro de su maleta, y comenzó a tomar todas las demás cosas que habían quedado regadas.

Pasaron minutos…que se hicieron realmente largos ¿habría su hermana corrido a otro lado? ¿la habían encontrado? Si ese maldito le hubiera hecho algo!...lo mataría con sus propias manos.

- Señorita? – preguntó el hombre al otro lado del auricular

- Si? Que sucedió? – insistió apresuradamente

- Me informan que no hay nadie con esa descripción cerca del faro, de hecho hay mucha gente por la feria

¿Feria? ¿se había olvidado su hermana de mencionar una feria o…nadie se había dado cuenta si de lo que pasaba?

- ¿Feria? ¿En un día con tanta niebla?

- ¿Niebla? Señorita…está usted segura de que es el lugar correcto? – parecía hasta entretenido, como si pensara que fuera una broma – Es verano, hace mucho sol, el día esta despejado…hay un desfile de primavera, de hecho hay mucho turista el día de hoy

Imposible, nada de eso había sido mencionado y, según lo que recordaba su hermana había insistido en la niebla, ¿qué estaba pasando? Guardó silencio por un segundo, intentando entender qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, de qué se trataba, un juego…no…

- Señorita? – la voz parecía insistente, como si se hubiera perdido por más de un minuto

- Si, si, lo siento, muchas gracias

Después de una breve despedida colgó el teléfono, observó los folletos un tanto ausente intentando comprender qué era exactamente lo que sucedía. Abrió el que contenía el mapa, ubicando rápidamente el faro, se encontraba justamente a orillas del lago Toluca, si había un desfile de primavera debía estar pasando casi frente a ella.

Tiró el folleto sobre la cama para acomodar lo que faltaba en su mochila, no tenía idea cómo cargaba con tantas cosas, pero siendo que era casi nómada, no había mucho de qué preocuparse si se iba prevenido para todo.

Abandonó el hotel tomando un taxi casi al instante, esa emoción inquietante que se propagaba en su pecho había comenzado a ser molesta, algo dentro de si parecía removerse como un gusano tendencioso. Molesta, pagó el taxi dirigiéndose directamente a la ventanilla de autobuses.

- Un boleto a Silent Hill por favor – su mirada frívola se clavó en el encargado qué, moviéndose un poco incómodo verificó su libreta un par de veces.

- Solo tenemos boletos para las 8 de la noche, los demás están agotados Señorita –

Casi levantó la voz pero se contuvo, masajeó desesperadamente su sien volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el encargado, parecía un poco inquieto, estaba fastidiada.

- Deme uno a esa hora – carraspeó en bolsa buscando el cambio y pagó el boleto, refunfuño un 'gracias' antes de sentarse a esperar la hora…quedaba demasiado del día por recorrer, al menos podría intentar llamarla.

Intentó varias veces sin éxito, el teléfono timbraba y luego un sonido muerto, cada vez que lo hacía era el mismo resultado. A punto de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared recordó que se encontraba en una concurrida estación, no quería llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo había hecho. Para su fortuna las personas parecían más ocupadas en sus propios pensamientos que en lo que pasaba alrededor.

'Este mundo se condena…' pensó por un segundo observando la indiferencia que hacía gala en cada rostro, y en verdad se condenaba, ella misma era de esa forma.

No se movió de la estación en todo el día, compró algo para comer rápidamente y siguió esperando, a las 7: 30 de la noche ya había terminado de revisar el folleto detenidamente, tomar notas de teléfonos y ubicarse nuevamente en la ciudad.

"…Regresar a Silent Hill…" pensó por un momento, su ciudad natal, con tantas emociones inmersas en su pasado era difícil desear estar ahí nuevamente.

'Pasajeros del Autobús de las 8:00 de la noche a Silent Hill, favor de abordar el autobús'

No tardó demasiado en subir, con tantas cosas que llevaba. Y para empeorar las cosas iba tan lleno que era difícil y molesto caminar entre maletas y personas. Principalmente aquellas que llevaban niños.

Se sentó casi al fondo, junto a una anciana que le sonrió apenas dejó las maletas en el suelo. Con un gesto algo reacio regresó el saludo y se dispuso simplemente a pasar el viaje viendo hacia la ventana, llegaría de noche, estaba preocupada, y no sabía que pensar.

- Y vas de paso por la feria a Silent Hill? – la anciana parecía esforzarse por hacer una conversación con ella.

- Uhm..no, voy a visitar a mi hermana – ¿era realmente necesaria esa plática? En verdad era lo último que pensaba, seguía insistiendo en el teléfono sin respuesta alguna

- Que linda niña – sonrió – eres muy bonita, tienes novio? Yo tengo un nieto como de tu edad…

- Ah..que bien – tenia la ligera impresión de que esa conversación no iba a acabar pronto, casi giró los ojos desesperada cuando el niño del asiento trasero se entusiasmó por molestarla lanzando bolitas de papel a su cabello - …niños… - refunfuñó conteniendo su enojo.

Al cabo de media hora más los niños se quedaron dormidos, al igual que la anciana, la 'conversación' se había extendido durante 20 minutos y ahora las voces se habían apagado lentamente. Miraba la carretera, las luces de las lámparas iluminaban el camino, descansó su barbilla sobre su mano, su codo se recargaba sobre la pequeña barandilla de la ventana.

Se sumía en sus pensamientos…tenía que llegar, se había atrasado tanto…su hermana no respondía…cómo podía haberla dejado sola con ese…con ese infeliz.

Completamente invadida por sus preocupaciones lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido.

Una luz intensa.

Un autobús más.

Un movimiento brusco.

Gritos.

Más movimientos bruscos.

El autobús rodó varias veces.

Solo al final cerró los ojos…abrazó el maletín que tenía más a la mano.

En un siguiente instante se encontraba todo en silencio, uno incómodo y extraño.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, su corazón continuaba agitado, igual su respiración…se quedo quieta un momento en la total oscuridad, acostumbraba su cuerpo casi entumido por el repentino golpe de lo que parecía ser el otro autobús.

Silencio, solo silencio. Con cierto temor giró los ojos lentamente ¿por qué no había sonido de personas heridas? Ni los sonidos nocturnos figuraban, había sido todo tragado por la noche. Al fin encontró su lámpara de mano, acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, más sin embargo siempre esa resistencia y el miedo, lo más cuidadosamente posible alumbró alrededor.

Una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo de principio a fin, tembló casi horrorizada al notar que, en el autobús, no había nadie más…

'¿Qué…demonios significa esto..?' no tenia ningún sentido, no había ninguna otra pregunta en su cabeza, quizá sus pensamientos se habían detenido desde el instante en el cual el miedo le había rebasado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que el miedo ya no era parte de su vida cotidiana…fueron segundos largos, eternos…que se consumieron lentamente hasta que su propia respiración agitada le hicieron volver en sí.

Agitó nerviosamente la lámpara de un lado a otro, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que veía era realmente cierto, quizá estaba soñando. ¿pero tan real? Jugó en su cabeza con las mil posibilidades de que fuera una ilusión, que estuviera enferma, que estuviera soñando, que estuviera…cualquier explicación era más lógica que la situación actual.

Seguir en esa línea de pensamiento no le estaba llevando a nada. Buscó la forma para dejar de pensar en algo coherente, todavía con el temor moviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo logró soltar el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento. Estaba de cabeza…tanto había pasado de una emoción a otra que no lo había pensado. Ágilmente giró su cuerpo hasta caer sobre la plancha de metal del techo. Buscó su mochila más grande, todas sus cosas estaban ahí.

Alumbró por sobre la ventana…el cristal estaba roto, igual que las otras ventanas. Pero había algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes. Los huecos de las ventanas, después de donde deberían estar los cristales, se encontraban enrejados.

Y eso recorría todo el autobús, de principio a fin, por cada salida, hasta el retrovisor y de regreso hasta la parte trasera. Aquella reja de metal oxidado rojizo le revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué estaba eso ahí? ¿por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿dónde estaban las personas…todas ellas…dónde?.

Movió la mano suavemente hacia el cristal, como si quisiera comprobar que no era más que una rara ilusión de sus pensamientos deformados. Definitivamente era verdad, lo comprobó al hacerse daño en la mano rasgando un poco su piel. Despejó el camino ligeramente hasta toparse con la reja nuevamente, era gruesa, cerrada, el óxido todavía se despegaba de ella al tocarla, y aumentaba su olor y color al contacto con la piel.

- Tengo que salir de aquí… - habiendo perdido tanto tiempo en su tren de pensamiento buscó con la mirada algún punto en el cual el autobús no tuviera esa reja.

Un crujido lastimero y un movimiento algo brusco le dieron vuelta a sus nervios. El autobús se movió peligrosamente de un lado a otro, con su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad comprobó que se sostenía del tronco casi quebrado de un árbol, el punto era que el autobús estaba partiéndose en dos.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada su adrenalina se disparó para encontrar una salida, no iba a morir, no ahí.

Montó su maleta y todas las pertenencias que pudo a su espalda, las otras las dejó sobre su mano, su desesperada búsqueda la llevó a notar una ventila que se encontraba casi despegada en la parte baja del vehículo. Llegó hasta ese punto moviéndose con tal cuidado que el movimiento que provocaba no movía demasiado su posición.

Casi acrobáticamente y gracias a su pequeño tamaño logró deslizarse por la ventila. Y lentamente sacó sus cosas…

Aunque la sensación no fue nada agradable. Sus pies se hundieron sobre la tierra mojada, llovía y el pasto parecía venirse completo en cada paso que daba, no alcanzaba a recargar bien los pies cuando se sintió resbalar peligrosamente.

- Ah! – un pequeño grito que ahogó en su garganta cuando se sostuvo penosamente del pasto y la tierra mojada que apenas la aguantaban - …que significa todo esto… -

Sostenida de la tierra en una barranca casi vertical, con su maleta en una mano, su katana en la espalda y la lámpara sostenida de su muñeca, lamentó mil veces no haber tomado un autobús distinto, aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera había alguien ahí.

Utilizó su maleta para resbalarse lentamente entre cada árbol, tenía que alcanzar uno a otro tronco para poder sostenerse, no podía ver el fondo pero con seguridad, estaba muy abajo.

Otro crujido más cerca de ella cuando se movía por la tierra, le alertó del peligro. La ruptura del autobús parecía inminente.

Estaba todavía demasiado cerca, seguramente si no se movía rápido una parte le alcanzaría. 'Maldición!' apenas tenía tiempo de pensar, comenzó a intentar moverse rápidamente hacia un lado de la pendiente, lo más alejada posible del autobús. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano tomándose con uñas y dientes de lo que pudiera, se movió entre la tierra mojada y el quebradizo pasto.

Un sonido más, después otro…un tercero. ¿Se había alejado lo suficiente?

Esa pregunta se respondió cuando escuchó un tremendo crujido, metal partiéndose en dos, un movimiento brusco de la tierra que pisaba la obligó casi a caer sin control.

Luego la tierra se removió como si se tratara de agua, el sonido ensordecedor pasó tan cerca de ella, que cerró los ojos. Un par de segundos después un enorme golpe se escuchó al fondo del barranco.

Una parte del autobús había pasado apenas a dos metros de ella. 'Por Dios…' con el corazón agitado continuó bajando terriblemente por la tierra mojada.

Apenas aguantaba su peso cuando un resbalón le hizo perder el balance de nuevo y comenzó a caer.

Agitó la mano casi por inercia hasta alcanzar una rama que se sostenía cerca de un árbol, y ahí se detuvo. Desgraciadamente la lámpara cayó fuera de sus manos, se resbaló por el terreno y finalmente se estacionó al fondo en algo que parecía ser un charco.

Aturdida y enfadada terminó finalmente de bajar el barranco después de al menos 45 minutos más de esfuerzo. Casi tocaba ya el suelo cuando volvió a resbalarse cayendo de boca contra el charco.

Y una vez más las cosas se salieron de control.

Apenas había llegado al suelo, una presencia incontrolable, enorme, intimidante parecía estar sobre su cabeza.

La respiración de algo o alguien sobre su nuca casi hicieron que perdiera el control, su corazón dio un tumbo brusco, su estómago se revolvió un par de veces y se quedó estática abajó…

Levantarse no parecía ser una opción…

'No puede ser….' Fue lo único que logró pensar.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silent Hill - Children of Samael**_

**Game: **Silent Hill

**Pairing: **Muy complicado para explicarlas

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **AU, Angst, Confusiones, Romance, Survival…ya veremos después.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **Fic basado en un Rol, no se que tanto espere, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**En el eco de mis muertes  
aún hay miedo.  
¿Sabes tu del miedo?  
Sé del miedo cuando digo mi nombre.  
Es el miedo,  
el miedo con sombrero negro  
escondiendo ratas en mi sangre,  
o el miedo con labios muertos  
bebiendo mis deseos.  
Sí. En el eco de mis muertes  
aún hay miedo. (1)**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Saga 1. The beginning / Parte 2 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

'_No puede ser….' Fue lo único que logró pensar._

La respiración que se sostenía sobre su cabeza jadeó con vehemencia, el aliento de cualquier cosa que estaba ahí se sentía tan desagradable como el de un perro, y por la forma en como se sentía aquella presencia…definitivamente no era algo humano, más se acercaba a lo animal. Casi podía sentir los afilados dientes hincándose sobre su nuca.

- QuÉ dEmOniOs HacEs aQuí niÑa! – la voz era completamente fuera de lo común, se escuchaba gutural, animal, ronca y demasiado peligrosa.

- Vengo a buscar a mi hermana – fue lo único que atinó a responder, ¿responder? No entendía como podía todavía hablar con aquella cosa sobre su cabeza a punto de…tragarla.

- ¡VeTe! Yo Me eNcaRgaRé de Tu HeRmaNa! – el aire amenazador no le iba nada bien a su estómago, el hocico se acercó más a su oído alcanzando a sentir la respiración canina.

- No, no pienso abandonar a mi hermana – de su propio miedo sintió la determinación en sus palabras, cualquier cosa que fuera esa, no dejaría a su hermana a su merced, y qué diablos era esa cosa de todas formas?

- sI no veNiStE por ElLA aNtEs ¿poR quÉ aHOra? Tú La OlvIDasTe! La AbAndOnaSTe! – reprochó la voz, la nariz fría enorme presionó sobre su mejilla, olfateándola, acechándola.

- No lo hice! – sintió un enojo enorme combinado con su miedo, de qué se trataba ese interrogatorio? Y cómo sabía esa cosa sobre ese detalle?

- ClArO que LO HICISTE! – la voz se alteró, martilló en su cabeza como si de jaqueca se tratara, la presencia era demasiado fuerte, tanto que alteraba su propio sentido de la percepción presencial, era tan aplastante…que la asfixiaba.

- Tenía que irme…no podía ir conmigo, ¿qué clase de vida le hubiera ofrecido? Pero ahora vengo por ella, y ni tú ni nadie va a detenerme - era necia, siempre lo había sido y en éste momento lo sería más si la causa valía tanto la pena.

Aquello continuó unos segundos respirando en su oído, moviéndola un par de veces con las patas…era un enorme perro, o simulaba serlo. Si bien no lo había visto de frente, la forma en como ella delineaba presencialmente la figura que le acechaba le permitía un acercamiento a lo que se trataba. No podía verlo a detalle, pero lo que estuviera a su espalda parecía disfrutar amedrentar su resolución, hacerla temblar profundamente y asfixiarla lentamente en su estancia.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas, el frío de la noche ya calaba su cuerpo inmóvil y la boca se retiró unos centímetros de su cabeza.

- BiEn NiñA, haGamOs AlGo, Si Tu EncUEnTrAs a Tu HeRmAnA pRiMEro tE la PodRas LlEvAR, sI yO lA eNcuEntrO PrimEro Me lA lLeVaré -

- No dejaré que la encuentres primero.. – fue lo único que pudo decir en ese instante conteniendo su rabia.

Aquello pareció reír, aunque fue más un sonido gutural ronco, después de eso tan rápido como llegó, aquella presencia aplastante desapareció.

Insegura todavía levantó la mirada, intentando buscar aquello…pero el rango que alcanzaba a sentir de forma presencial no mostraba movimiento alguno.

Enderezó su cuerpo todavía entumecido por el frío de la noche, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? Jamás antes había sentido una presencia tan perturbadora..o quizá si, solo que no lo recordaba. Todavía había recuerdos que se había desvanecido con el tiempo, o algunas lagunas que no tenían una respuesta.

Incómodamente movió su cuerpo para recuperar movilidad, recogió la linterna dañada guardándola en su mochila. Recuperó al menos la mayor parte de sus cosas, sin embargo…cuando buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la pistola que traía había desaparecido.

"Habrá sido aquella cosa?" se preguntó internamente, retardando un poco su mirada en su ropa húmeda.

Se levantó después de intentar reflexionar un poco, sin embargo nada de aquello tenía ningún sentido, se cargó la mochila a la espalda, acomodó la pequeña sobre la anterior, y emprendió nuevamente la marcha.

Apenas en ese instante se dio cuenta del cambio de panorama, había un arco que parecía haber tenido flores alrededor, más que hermoso se veía completamente tétrico. Alrededor se había posado ya una intensa niebla, apenas podía ver tres metros lejos…

Por supuesto eso no era todo culpa del ambiente, desde hacía varios años había perdido la vista en uno de sus ojos en una situación incómoda y nada agradable de recordar. Por un segundo tocó brevemente su mejilla cerca de su ojos derecho, algunas heridas parecían tan frescas…que todavía dolían.

Siguió caminando a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un espeso bosque, de vez en vez los sonidos de los insectos aparecían entre el extraño silencio que reinaba en el lugar, tan noche como debía ser…había perdido el sentido del tiempo, y hasta el momento no había ni un alma en el lugar. Afortunadamente su cuerpo había entrado en calor durante la caminata y su ropa ya no se sentía tan fría como en un principio, aunque seguía algo sucia por el lodo acumulado.

Echando un vistazo rápido el bosque parecía terminar un poco más allá, la niebla que era en un principio tan cerrada se había disipado solo un poco, permitiéndole vislumbrar un poco más allá del panorama inicial.

Tras un par de pasos más volvió a sentirse inquieta. Más delante de lo que todavía podía ver pudo sentir nuevamente una presencia, desgraciada y nuevamente, no esta viva…

Acostumbrada a lidiar con esa emoción, había decidido ignorarla, pasar de largo, normalmente era la mejor opción, así que siguió caminando deseando hacer caso omiso a lo que ahí estaba, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba más se sentía conmovida al escuchar el llanto de una niña.

Maldiciendo su lado sentimental se acercó lentamente a donde escuchaba el llanto, la niebla había vuelto a cerrarse, pero la presencia se hacía más fuerte a cada paso. Finalmente luego de poco, se encontró casi frente a aquello.

Había ahí una niña…de cabellos rubios, sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol, la vio de espaldas, acurrucada sobre su pecho y sus piernas recogidas, llevaba un vestidito blanco que parecía ser más una pijamita, con zapatitos blancos y su cabello suelto, parecía no haberse percatado que ella estaba ahí.

'Es una niña…' se dijo a sí misma dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo. La edad de la niña por su forma debía ser de unos 6 o 7 años, le recordó tanto a la edad cuando había dejado a su hermana…algo en su interior se removía cada vez que de su hermana de trataba.

- Ey, calma…¿qué sucede, pequeña? - se acercó casi insegura a la figura, antes esas situaciones eran comunes, últimamente había decidido no acercarse más.

- Eh? – la niña parecía confundida, giró su rostro lentamente para observarla, tenía los ojos grises, apagados, sin brillo. En ese pequeño cuerpo no había vida.

- Dime qué sucede, por qué lloras? - preguntó nuevamente, acercándose ya los últimos pasos de distancia, inclinándose solo un poco para verla.

- Me..me perdí – con su manita retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos, jalando la manga de su ropa, mirándole con inseguridad – tengo que llegar a mi escuela…pero no se dónde está, y no hay nadie aquí – bajó un poco la mirada, desanimada.

- ¿Dónde queda tu escuela? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte – se ofreció sin pensar, para qué preguntarle sobre familiares o amigos? La niña estaba muerta

- De…de verdad? – el llanto pareció alejarse rápidamente y sus ojos se concentraron en ella

- Sí, pero antes debo encontrar a mi hermana, después de eso te prometo que te llevaré a tu escuela

- Sí, sí por favor – por un segundo le pareció haber visto un color distinto en aquel gris, pero se apagó rápidamente – muchas gracias – sonrió, de una forma inocente y casi angelical.

La sonrisa de la pequeña dio una vuelta extraña a su corazón, ese que se había olvidado en ocasiones que tenía, ese que se había negado, ese que solo le había dado problemas. Casi maldijo en voz alta esa sensación, se contuvo por un segundo, después de todo no era culpa de la niña, sino suya, siempre había sido su culpa, cada cosa que le había sucedido en su vida.

'Era demasiado débil, supongo' pensó un segundo para sus adentros, volviendo su mirada a la pequeña q se había levantado ya sobre el tronco y le miraba con especial curiosidad.

- Bien, vamos entonces – le tendió la mano, misma que fue aceptada rápidamente.

- Me llamo Heather…¿y tú? – tenia una voz dulce, pequeña, graciosa, amigable…una que recordó que ella misma tuvo hacía demasiado tiempo ya.

- Shesá…Shesá Kerim – su tono era particularmente frío, indiferente, pero cambiaba ligeramente por aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba la pequeña

- Qué bonito nombre – sonrío dulcemente, caminando a la par de la mano que la llevaba - ¿y cómo se llama tu hermana?

- Tatiana – en verdad no tenía el entusiasmo de hablar en esa situación, con todas esas extrañas cosas que pasaban.

- ¿Y qué edad tiene? – se talló los ojitos, como si se sintiera realmente cansada

- Como 11 años – dijo volviendo la mirada a la niña, que comenzó a bostezar repetidamente – estas cansada, te cargaré si no puedes seguir

- No..si puedo.. – casi al siguiente instante se recargó en ella quedándose completamente dormida

- En verdad esta niña es extraña – susurró para si misma, buscando la forma más práctica de llevarla

Ella no era muy alta, en verdad su estatura estaba por debajo del promedio, pero afortunadamente todavía era más alta que la pequeña, que también era extrañamente menos pesada, cosa obvia, si se trataba de un espíritu.

Sacó de su mochila un chal y un pequeño cobertor, cubrió a la niña y la acomodó al frente como si de un bebé se tratara, era solo un poco incómodo moverse con ella, pero era mucho mejor que llevar las manos ocupadas. Volvió a encaminarse entre la niebla, que nuevamente había comenzado a cerrarse permitiéndole solo una pequeña mirada de lo que se encontraba al frente.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar, sus dedos se sentían entumecidos por el frío, incluso sus ojos tenían algunos problemas en mantenerse mucho tiempo abiertos, caminó un poco más rápido intentando encontrar un poco más de calor al moverse, repentinamente su energía disminuyó drásticamente obligándola a caminar pesadamente.

'Algo está realmente mal…' hacía un rato enorme que se había percatado de que algo no iba nada bien en ese lugar, pero no podía dejar de repetírselo cada vez que algo se salía de control, si bien no era una persona que se asustara fácilmente también sabía cuando debía correr, tonta no era, y no correría más riesgos innecesarios solo porque si.

Su corazón se alteró nuevamente en un vuelco al sentir algo que se acercaba rápidamente a su espalda, respaldada por el salto de adrenalina comenzó a correr rápidamente por el bosque, esquivando apenas ramas y troncos con singular destreza, apenas frenaba un pie delante del otro cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra una delgada rama que se cruzó en su camino antes de que pudiera verla.

Se sostuvo con la mano derecha del delgado tronco y bajó lo suficiente la cabeza para no golpearse, apenas unos centímetros lejos tuvo que volver a correr cuando aquello que la perseguía se acercó peligrosamente a su rango.

Otra vez corrió entre espesa maleza que se atravesaba en su camino, golpeando repetidamente su cuerpo cuando era imposible de esquivar, sumándolo al hecho de traer a la niña amarrada al frente hacía más difícil el paso.

La situación empeoró cuando aquella presencia se movió también por el frente, cambió de dirección drásticamente pera encontrarse que, por ambos lados, estaba siendo acorralada. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, frenó de golpe utilizando toda su destreza y la fuerza apoyada en el pie derecho abrazando a la pequeña para que no cayera de su amarre. Estaba atrapada…pero no pensaba desistir tan fácilmente.

Del suelo sintió uñas clavarse en su ropa hasta llegar a su piel, acostumbrada al dolor punzante se esmeró por proteger a la niña, eran manos casi esqueléticas las que sostenían sus pies para que no se moviera, sin prestar atención al dolor pateó las manos que la sostenían lejos para poder avanzar hacia algún lado.

La presencia que le perseguía comenzó a cernirse sobre su cuerpo cual si se tratara de una enorme sombra.

'No de nuevo…' se lamentó recordando al canino que había conocido a su llegada.

Pensaba en eso cuando aquella familiar presencia que había conocido se acercó rápidamente, no tuvo tiempo de ver bien de que se trataba, pero confirmó la silueta de algo enorme parecido a un perro. Aquello gruñó peligrosamente rompiendo con sus garras las manos que se habían esforzado tanto por retenerla. Luego solo la voz gutural y ronca se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡VeTeeEEEEEEE! – retumbó en sus oídos como la orden de un demonio y sin pensar demasiado comenzó a alejarse.

Cualquier cosa que eso fuera…por ahora la había salvado, sería acaso por aquella ¿apuesta? ¿trato? que implicaba a su hermana?...

La presencia de aquello tomó distancia, hasta que después de un rato de correr no podía sentirlo más ¿habría ganado? Seguramente.

Se detuvo cansada cerca de un gran árbol que simulaba un abrazo en la parte inferior, acomodó un poco las plantas alrededor despejando insectos y cubriendo con una pequeño cobertor el suelo. Apenas iba a acomodarse cuando la niña abrió sus ojos amodorrados, tallándolos un par de veces.

- Mmm…¿qué pasó? – preguntó de repente, como si todo lo que pasó no hubiera sido notado siquiera.

- ¿No lo supiste? – se desconcertó un segundo, observando los confundidos ojos grises que la miraban – Eso es un 'no', no importa, ¿tienes hambre?

- Si un poco – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, curiosa de asomarse pronto a lo que aquella bolsa ocultaba

Asomó su mano sobre la maleta casi al final, en donde se encontraban pequeñas porciones de comida que normalmente llevaba si hacía falta. Había ahí dos botellas de agua, 3 paquetes de galletas, 2 sandwiches, y algun frasco de conserva. Además claro de un par de chocolates. La botella de agua la repartió en dos vasos de plástico, sacó unas galletas y dividió el sándwich en dos.

Compartió con la pequeña cada cosa, que a la vista se movía alegremente entre cada mordida de la comida, por alguna extraña razón parecía extasiada y emocionada , algo tan sencillo no podía hacer feliz a nadie, verdad?. Decidió no ahondar más en el asunto y se concentró solo en comer, el frio infame parecía querer carcomerle los huesos, entendía que la niña no sintiera los cambios de clima siendo que estaba muerta.

Apenas terminaron volvieron a levantarse para caminar. Cansada y entumida le costaba lanzar un pie delante del otro para avanzar, sentía cada vez más la pesadez del día, las circunstancias y todo lo que le había presionado a llegar a ese punto. El agotamiento comenzó a hacer presa a su cuerpo cuando por fin entraban a la ciudad, le dolía la espalda, los pies e incluso los ojos de mantenerlos abiertos ante la congelada noche.

¿No se supone que hacía calor? Comenzó a pensar que la policía había hecho una burla de ella al decirlo, pero según recordaba todavía podía escuchar el sonido del ventilador encendido cuando llamó, sin embargo el panorama semejaba en mucho lo que su hermana había comentado.

Su estupor creció más al notar que las calles estaban completamente vacías. Comprendía que era tarde, pero ni un alma alrededor? No era realmente normal, lo peor de todo es que al tener la habilidad de sentir presencias, notaba rápidamente que al menos en el rango que alcanzaba, en verdad no había absolutamente nadie.

- Estoy cansada – la niña a su lado jaló su mano, volviendo sus ojos grises cerrándose pesadamente

'Otra vez…' Heather volvía a casi dormirse en el camino pero parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por conservarse despierta, sin embargo ni ella misma se percataba de eso.

- Habrá que buscar dónde quedarnos – habló más para si misma que para la pequeña rubia.

La cargó sobre su espalda, comenzando a correr por las calles para llegar rápidamente a algún lugar lo más cercano posible al faro, donde tuvo la última noticia de su hermana. En el camino había perdido el celular y no había otra forma de comunicarse con ella. A pesar de su cansancio inyectó nueva energía sacada de su tenacidad para alcanzar el mayor recorrido.

Esa extraña sensación otra vez…

Un vuelco más en su estómago y se detuvo abruptamente.

El camino ya no existía. Sorprendida de aquello sus ojos no alcanzaban a comprender exactamente lo que veía, frente a ella un inmenso acantilado dividía la calle en dos, ni siquiera podía ver el otro lado de la calle, mucho menos el fondo de aquello.

- Esto va de mal en peor… ¿qué demonios pasa en éste sitio? – no pudo contenerse de preguntar al aire congelado y la espesa niebla que nunca responderían aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la niña a su espalda, todavía tallando sus ojos intentando saber qué era aquello tan grave.

- Nada, no es nada – todavía tenía el sentimiento de protegerla 'debe ser que me recuerda a mi hermana' atribuyó pensativa.

- A dónde vamos? – la niña observó a su espalda, deduciendo el camino, o al menos eso parecía.

- Regresemos un poco, encontraremos otra calle – volvió sobre sus pies, esta vez caminando a un ritmo más suave, para encontrarse nuevamente con una sorpresa.

La sensación volvió…

Apenas un paso antes se detuvo nuevamente en un acantilado, tal como si algo hubiera cortado la calle como un pastel, dejando un enorme agujero que no permitía ver el otro lado.

Pero si apenas había pasado por ahí hacía unos minutos… ¿cómo? Repitiendo su acción anterior volvió sus pasos nuevamente hacia el frente, y ésta vez la calle se cortaba antes, la estaban acorralando.

Un solo callejón parecía ser la única salida, 'seguro me están obligando a ir allí' aunque no comprendía en absoluto lo que ahí pasaba sabía, por obviedad, que algo muy fuera de lo normal y realmente fuerte debía estarla acosando, pero ¿por qué?

A pesar de aparente estoicismo y su negación al miedo, había comenzado a sentirlo ya unas horas atrás, si se daba el lujo de continuar asustándose y meditando aquello sin un lugar seguro para resguardarse seguramente moriría…¿era esa la intención del lugar? ¿matarla?

Sin más opciones entró al callejón, había al principio una reja de madera larga con un letrero oxidado "Cuidado con el perro". Al otro lado se cerraban cortinas parecidas a cocheras de un complejo habitacional, o quizá eran bodegas, una lámpara encendida mostraba un camino hacia el fondo, pero después de tres lámparas la cuarta parecía ahogarse en la intensa niebla del fondo.

Enfocó su sentido perceptivo en esa dirección, solo para sentir un inmenso escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, tan intenso fue aquello que una punzada parecía apuñalar su cabeza con un intenso dolor que la obligó a recargarse de la pared.

- Shesá? Estás bien…? – la pequeña mano había ido hasta su cabeza y apenas le había tocado el dolor había disminuido hasta volverse casi imperceptible ¿quién era esa niña?

- Estoy bien… - respondió ecuánime, volviendo a su posición anterior, girando sus ojos para ver el camino tras ella. Ahora se encontraba a unos metros del acantilado, habían vuelto a cortar su paso…y ahora estaba encerrada en ese callejón.

'Esto no tiene ningún sentido…' jamás lo había tenido, ni ahora ni al comenzar…su vida completa carecía de ese sentido, pero ahora parecía más sacado de un cuento de terror.

- Allá hay algo muy malo… - los ojos grises se movieron directamente en la dirección donde anteriormente sus sentidos le habían prevenido del peligro.

- Lo sé – atinó a responder, caminando un poco más allá de la reja de madera pero sin acercarse al fondo, podía escuchar algo parecido al eco del viento que corría con intensidad.

Amarró nuevamente a Heather pero ésta vez a su espalda, pidiéndole que se sostuviera con fuerza en caso de cualquier movimiento. Acomodó su mochila al frente y sacó una cuerda. Hábilmente anudó la misma jugando a azar algún punto de uno de los tejados.

Lo logró. La cuerda se atoró en algo arriba.

Jaló la cuerda un poco intentando ver qué tan firme se encontraba. Pero la cuerda comenzó a subirse sola lentamente. Definitivamente eso no tenía porque pasar. Antes de perder toda la cuerda la cortó observando como el trozo anterior desaparecía lejos de su vista.

Quiso regresar, el perro quizá sería la mejor opción? Siendo que ese lugar era cada vez peor no pensaba que fuera algo fácil…

Sin embargo al regresar un poco notó que ahora el piso de la reja ya no se encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a llegar al jardín de aquella casa? ¿O tendría que ir al final de pasillo donde escuchaba esos ecos extraños? ¿Ir al tejado sería la mejor opción y enfrentar lo que ahí hubiera? ¿Quedarse ahí a esperar?...las opciones no eran muchas, y ninguna parecía mostrarle algún camino seguro.

TBC.

Nota: Gracias por los comentarios ^^espero que les guste. Para los que leen si he escrito antiguamente en pero olvidé mi pass jaja así que tuve que hacerme otra cuenta. Si quieren saber quien era me encuentran como Akabane_Kurodo.

Saludos!

(1) Alejandra Pizarnik, Autora del Poema.


End file.
